Under the Rain
by VexenIV
Summary: Its raining. Marluxia and Sora are hyper and singing under an umbrella, Axel is depressed cause Roxas is sick AND ITS WET! Demyx wants to join his own 'Lets kill Demyx' club and its set in a school scene. WARNING!Completely Random.


30. Under the rain  
"Hey guys" Vexen said as he walked around the corner. "Vexen!" Marluxia yelled happily and threw his arms around Vexen's neck in a hug. "Gah…hey Marly." Vexen said returning the hug. Marluxia had a pink umbrella with black leopard spots on it and was back in the rain under it. "I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain. Oh what a wonderful feeling, I'm singing in the rain." Marluxia sung while doing a small can can with a cute look on his face. "Yo Vexen." Axel said from a corner, staying well away from the rain and puddles. "Hey."  
"Vexen!" Demyx yelled and ran through the water in bare feet, splashing it everywhere. "Hey Demyx" Demyx laughed and ran through the giant puddle again. Vexen sighed and looked at Sora who had joined Marluxia under the umbrella and was singing in the rain with him. Demyx ran back and jumped up and down in a giant puddle, laughing hard. "I'm a flower!" Marluxia announced. Vexen looked back at Marluxia and found that Sora had disappeared and that Marluxia was standing there waggling his hips back an forth saying "I'm a flower!"  
"LUXORD!!!" Sora yelled and ran out from behind a corner and tackled Luxord in a hug. "Gah…hey Sora. You're happy this morning; aren't you?"  
"Yep!" Sora replied beaming. Vexen laughed and gave Luxord a quick hug. "Demyx get out of the water you idiot." Vexen said and poked Demyx in the nose. "You're soaking wet."  
"I know" Demyx said happily and started running through the water again. There was water dripping out of his hair, face and coat. "You get a cold and who is going to have to look after you?" Demyx looked at him confused. "Me, that's who" Demyx just grinned and gave Vexen a hug. "Gah…Demyx." Vexen said, trying to pry the soaking wet Demyx off him. Xemnas appeared a little bit wet from the rain and joined Axel behind a corner. "Yo guys"  
"Xemmyx!" Marluxia yelled out happily and started singing in the rain again. "Where's Roxas?" Xemnas asked.  
"Sick" Axel replied miserably. Axel and Xemnas walked off under the shelter, talking and staying well away from the water. Demyx yelled happily and splashed through the puddles again. Vexen felt something lock themselves around his neck from behind. "Hey Marly" Vexen laughed and managed, with some difficultly, to hug the other member back. "Vexen, come sing with me!" Marluxia yelled and dragged him by the wrist into the rain where Sora joined them under the umbrella. "I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain" They began again and Vexen took this chance to escape and find Xemnas and Axel. "Oi, Vexen!" Axel yelled. "We're creating a lets kill Demyx club. Want to join?"  
"Um…no thanks"  
"OOH! Can I join?" Demyx yelled out as he splashed past, even wetter than before if it was possible.  
"Demyx that means you have to kill yourself." Axel pointed out.  
"I know!" he laughed and jumped in an extra large puddle and splashed water everywhere, soaking Xemnas, Axel and Vexen. "Demyx!" they all yelled.  
"Oops…sorry." Demyx said childishly. Vexen rolled his eyes and dragged Demyx out of the rain. "You're soaked to the bone." Demyx giggled and wrung some of the water out of his hair. "Yeah I know."  
"What are you guys doing?" Marluxia and Sora asked as they walked up behind everyone. "We're creating a lets kill Demyx club. Want to join?" Axel asked them.  
"Ok!" they both yelled and sat down against the wall. Just then Luxord walked up and the bell went. "Damn bell." Axel muttered and got up. "See you guys at recess." Vexen said and walked off to class.

**(A/N) This actually happened before school and Roxas wasn't there. ; It was raining and seeing as most of my friends are named after KH2 members or FF7, Marly mentioned that I could write a story about it seeing as it was total CHAOS. . **

**The teachers couldn't care less though. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed and please R&R**


End file.
